The vertical refresh rate of a display screen controls how often the display on the screen is refreshed, and it is measured in the number of times per second that the graphics hardware re-draws the display output (e.g., 60 Hz, 72 Hz, 100 Hz, 120 Hz). Vsync (vertical synchronization) eliminates page tearing artifacts by enabling the graphics hardware to introduce delay in order to synchronize the timing of the display refresh (i.e., the vertical blanking interval) with the timing of completion of a frame buffer fill. In embodiments where the display screen is a touchscreen, the timing of this display refresh may not be synchronized with the rate at which touch input is detected. This lack of synchronization may introduce a jerkiness particularly noticeable in applications where users expect to immediate real-time visual feedback based on user input. For example, if the user uses their fingertip to draw a line on a touchscreen, the rate at which the line appears on the screen may appear to occasionally accelerate or decelerate. In addition, the “leading edge” of the line as it is displayed may appear to lag behind the location of the user's fingertip.